Reassurance
by Shitamae
Summary: An AU where Yuuri couldnt lose the weight for skating, still skates anyway Yuuri gets down on himself about his weight, and believes Viktors attempts to tell him otherwise are frivolous So, naturally Viktor feels it necessary to show him how attractive he thinks he is


Yuuri Katsuki for a better word, was horrendously frustrated.

The weight lost training was failing him. No matter how hard he tried, or how much he dieted he couldn't lose the weight. Even so he still went about training as if he did. He was going to be damned if he let something like his weight get in the way of him doing what he loved.

He was almost thankful for a the layer of fat when his ass collided with the ice. He decided to sit there for a moment to cool down. Viktor agreed to train him even though he hadn't lost the weight entirely. He showed well enough in the video months ago that he could still perform exceptionally. He had been practicing Viktor latest routine and well it was difficult say the least. He was doing fine at the start of the day but, as is the pattern with himself, he blew it. Nerves always ended up getting the best of them. There's no way he'd be able to compete again, not when he was this fat and clumsy. Of course he did the performance in the video well. He had been practicing that routine for what seemed like forever. Alot longer than he had for this performance. Not only that he had the added weight and the pressure of actually performing well, lest he ruin Viktor's reputation. He would feel more confident if he could just get off thes couple pounds.

He got up, skated a couple times around the rink to loosen up and tried to do the routine once more. Once more his ass collided roughly with the ice and skidded across the cold patch of ice roughly. He groaned. He was so disheartened. He was on the verge of tears. So again he sat there digging the heels of his palms into his eyes and tried to push back tears.

"Somethin wrong Yuuri?" Viktors smooth concerned voice carried out unto the ice.

"Its nothing." Yuuri murmured out dismissively.

Viktor of course didn't believe him, evident in the fact that he was skating out to Yuuri.

"Why are you practicing so early? You'll tire yourself out if you try to do more than one training session a day. Are you sure nothings wrong?"

Viktor gets on his knees to be eye level with the other man. Yuuri was always intimidated when making eye contact with Viktor. It made him nervous, most eye contact did. It felt like he was super easy to read. He didn't like the idea of the man being able to see all the emotions he wore on his sleeve.

"I'm, I'm just getting frustrated is all. I can get the moves down for the most part but,..." Yuuri paused then gestured to himself. "Just look at me Viktor. How can I be eros while looking like some slob?" Viktor look perturbed at that.

"What do you mean Yuuri? You're one of the most well kept man I know."

"I don't mean dirty...I mean out of shape." Yuuri grumbled, embarrassed that he had to explain himself.

"I'm not sure follow."

"I can't be sexy if I'm fat Viktor." Yuuri bursted out, now angry that he had to spell it out for the manchild.

"Weight has nothing to do with your eros Yuuri. You can be sexy and sensual regardless."

"Of course it has something to do with it, it has everything to do with it! I can't be sexual and crap, I'm just, I'm just not right for this." Yuuri was ready to leave the man on the ice, refuse to speak to him for the rest of the day.

"What? Yuuri~," Viktor leaned, bracing his hands on either side of Yuuri's hips. "This routine was made for you. I choreographed it with you specifically in mind."

Yuuri felt the anger ease out of him completely in a split second.

"W-what?"

"I don't know how you see yourself Yuuri, but I think you're perfect for this. You might think you're not sexy, but," Viktor leaned forward more, now on his hands on knees a breath away from Yuuri's lips."It doesn't mean I don't think you are."

Yuuri's brain closed off. In a second he was on his feet fleeing the ice and then the rink completely. He didn't even take off his skates. There was no time for pause. He had to get away. To process what had just taken place. In the back of his mind he did feel a little bad that he just left the Viktor there at the rink without any cause, but he honestly didn't know what else to do.

Nobody flirted with him and he never really expected anyone too. At least not like Viktor was, people would occasionally call him cute, adorable, things along those lines. He couldn't have possibly been prepared for his childhood idol to tell him that he found him sexy and what not. Yuuri wasn't good with these kinds of things.

When he made it back home he finally stripped off, his probably wrecked, skates and made his way back to his room. He threw himself unto his bad and shoved his heated face into his pillow.

Why did Viktor get so close? Like, like he was about to...No, there was no way Viktor wanted to kiss him. He got up in everybody face all the time. Well maybe not, but it didn't mean anything. He didn't really have any physical boundaries. He wouldn't want to be with Yuuri, not when there were so many better candidates out there. He was chunky and stout, nearly blind and had a face of a piggy child. He was in no way attractive.

Viktor.

Viktor was a nice guy.

He probably said those things because he felt bad for him.

He didn't mean it.

Even if Viktor wanted him, it just wouldn't work. Viktor oozed confidence and sensuality while Yuuri might as well been a literal anxious garbage fire.

That's how things were.

He had accepted that.

But.

If he did, why did it hurt so much to think about?

Yuuri sniffled loudly into his pillow, coming out of his head only to realize that he was crying. He frowned at himself and wiped away his tears. He was 23, an adult, he shouldn't be crying like this anymore right?

"Yuuri! There you are!" Yuuri's door rattled unsurely on its hinges as Viktor plowed his way into Yuuri's room.

"Why did you run off like that? Did I do something wrong?" Viktor cried as he hoped unto Yuuri's bed next to him.

A bit of Yuuri's previous thoughts melted away and he smiled at how genuinely Viktor seemed to care about his feelings. Yuuri took a moment to think an answer over.

"I just hot flustered."

"Hmm? Flustered?"

"Yeah, when you were saying all those things about me."

"But it wasn't just that was it? This isn't the first time you've gotten 'flustered' and run away from me. What is it about me that makes you so flustered Yuuri?" Viktor leaned in.

Yuuri felt his face heat up again. Viktor really needed to learn the concept of personal space before he killed Yuuri.

He was baffled at the question. Had others not gotten flustered around Viktor? He found that difficult to believe. Maybe he was just the first to actually bring it up.

"You...You're my idol Viktor. You've always been someone I looked up to and well…" Yuuri blushed at his chain of thought. "Well, you're, well, I mean have you seen yourself! You're absolutely beautiful and stunning and you're, you're here, here in my room-" Yuuri was cut off by Viktors giggling.

Yuuri realized that he had got caught and just started rambling and squealing about Viktor and hid his face back into the pillow.

"You flatter me."

"Whatever you must hear crap like that all the time."

"Not from handsome little things like you." Yuuri lifted his head to stare incredulously at the silver hair man.

"Why do you look at me like that?"

"I'm trying to gauge whether or not you're serious."

"Why wouldn't I be serious?"

"Don't play stupid with me Viktor its really annoying and unbecoming of you." Viktors playful smile turned sour and he moved to sit up straight.

"What's really annoying and unbecoming Yuuri, is that attitude of yours." Yuuri looked at him wide-eyed, stunned at how angry the other man sounded.

"Why would I not be serious Yuuri?" Yuuri bemoaned and sat up too.

"Look at me Viktor. I'm a fat worthless nobody who's not going to amount to anything. You calling me cute and pretty and shit when I know that it's not true is just, well, insulting."

If Viktor looked angry before he looked downright pissed now. Red rose to his cheeks and his eyes were illuminated by the shadows of his furrowed brows.

"What is insulting Yuuri," Viktor grabbed Yuuri's shirt collar "Is that you think of me as this flirtatious liar, that I think so lowly of you, even after everything I've done to prove otherwise. I'm completely serious when I tell you that I think you are the most astounding and amazing person I have ever met, that you are the most graceful, the most perfect, the single-handedly most beautiful person I have ever seen in my entire life." Viktor's face softened and his grip loosened. "And it hurts me to hear you say such horrible things about yourself," His hands let go of the collar completely to cradle the others cheeks "When I believe you're absolutely perfect."

"T-that's not, not, true, you're," Yuuri tried to argue but his voice dried and cracked.

The kind words were too much and were spoken so lovingly that he could do nothing but believe it. He had to hold back tears as the words flooded his mind.

"It's very true Yuuri." Viktor whispered before gently kissing the brunette.

Yuuri couldn't hold it back anymore. He let the tears run down his cheeks, let the emotion flow out through his felt weightless as Viktor planted kisses all over his face.

This had to be a dream.

There's no way Viktor wanted him.

"It's true?" Yuuri asked mindlessly. Viktor smiled and nodded, going into kiss him once more.

"Should I show you? Show you how beautiful you are? Show you how attractive I find you?" Viktor asked lowly, moving to lay Yuuri back down unto the bed.

"What, what do you mean?" Yuuri stiffened as Viktor climbed onto his lap.

"Yuuri, if you would let me, I mean, if you want too…"

Viktor placed Yuuri's hands on his hips and stomach and smiled shyly. Yuuri's face lit up as he fully caught unto what Viktor was leading onto. Viktor hummed happily and continued to guide Yuuri's hands over his body, taking his silence as a go ahead. Yuuri eventually regained control of his wits and moved his hands on his own. He quickly lifted the black long sleeve shirt from Viktor's body, pausing for a long moment to stare dumbfoundedly at the flushed pale skin in front of him. He dared himself to reach out, to run a palm against the steadily warming skin, His reverie was cracked momentarily when the man whimpered quietly when he ran hi palm against one of Viktor's nipples.

This was Incredible. This had to be a dream. Viktor was so alive though. So hot and electrifying underneath his hands. He was alive and this real, absolutely real. Yuuri keened and arched into his hands, quietly urging him, egging him on. Viktor took matters into his hands once more.

His hands grasped Yuuri's thick wrists, his long pale fingers curled around them completely, the contrast between the skin captivating and led them down his stomach. He urged them to be rougher, to push deeper into his skin. Viktor dipped down to kiss Yuuri hungrily.

"Yuuri." Yuuri almost fainted at how his name hung from those lips. "Yuuri, I, I want you to fuck me," Viktor grabbed the bottom hem of Yuuris shirt, trying to get it off. "I want to feel you inside me Yuuri."

Yuuri tilted his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to form a semblance of balance or clarity rather. Viktor tugged harder at his shirt, determined to get it off only to be stopped by the stubborn presence that was Yuuri's hands.

"I, I don't, is there a way we could do this where I don't get naked?" Viktor looked at him flatly before smiling slightly.

"Well that's not entirely fair no is it Yuuri?~" Viktors hands still gripped the fabric.

"I mean well-"

"How about this," Viktors started, leaning back and letting go."Par for par, whatever you take off I take off." Viktor winked "Which unfortunately means," He reached out for his own discarded shirt."If you don't take it off, I'll have to remain fully dressed too." He went to put his shirt back on again, now thankful that Yuuri's stubborn hands stopped them. He smirked at Yuuri who blushed under his heated gaze.

"F-fine"

"Excellent." Viktor cheered as he tore off Yuuri's shirt with vigor.

Yuuri quickly tried to cover himself with his hands but was met with Viktors. Pale fingers and piercing blue eyes traced over every inch of unclothed inch of Yuuri's physique. Yuuri burned under the scrutiny. He was expecting disgust or something similar to wash over Viktor features. His heart stuttered when he saw Viktor was looking at him with pure reverence and lust. He looked like he wanted to eat Yuuri whole. Viktor licked his lips and traced Yuuri's throat and pelvis almost daintily, humming happily to himself.

Yuuri opened his mouth to ask a question, what, he wasn't sure, whatever it was died with an embarrassing squeal as Viktor cupped and rolled his breasts in his opened his mouth this time to protest, to yell out how embarrassing that was, but that died when Viktor leaned in and sucked Yuuri's nipple into his mouth. Yuuri arched his back and a breathless sound jumped out from his throat.

He heard Viktor sigh and buck his hips forward. Yuuri moaned quietly at the sight. Viktor looked up at him from his chest, panting hot air on his sensitive skin and smirked lewdly.

"Have I ever told you how much I've wanted to play with your tits like this." Viktor mumbled against his skin, cupping his chest again, squeezing and groping roughly as he ground his pelvis into Yuuri's.

Yuuri's face was as hot as fire as he attempted to gain footing. He wanted to reciprocate. It was hard when Viktor had shovelled himself into everyone of Yuuris senses. Yuuri's mind did manage swim one thought through the haze.

Yuuri's hands went to the sweats he was wearing, pushing them down enough for Viktor to get the point. He looked confused before he caught onto Yuuri's unasked question. He got up and pulled Yuuri's pants all the way off before he turned and slowly bent over to take his jeans of, giving Yuuri's fantastic view of Viktors toned ass in his skimpy black briefs.

Yuuri briefly wondered if he had any underwear in a different cut and then secretly hoped that he did not. Then those also came off too and Yuuri concluded that this was the best alternative.

"I-I didn't take off my underwear yet."

"We should change that then shouldn't we?" Viktor whispered and turned to crawl back onto Yuuri.

Viktor was going to be the death of him.

The Russian minx stalked his way back over Yuuri, keeping rapt eye contact as his long fingers peeled off his boxers. Yuuri bit back a whine as the fabric slid across his length.

"Oooo Yuuri~ So excited already?" Viktor teased as his fingers wrapped around the base of Yuuri's dick. Yuuri whined and bucked his hips. He wanted to make a remark on the snide quip but the words died in his throat when Viktor began to slowly slid his fingers up and down his length.

"Hmmm….I wonder.." Viktor mumbled to himself before slinking back down Yuuri's body. "You're a lot bigger than I thought, it might be a bit of a challenge." Viktor giggled as he nuzzled Yuuris cock against his cheek.

Yuuri was about to ask what he meant by that when Viktor opened his mouth and enveloped the head of Yuuri's cock. Yuuri involuntarily bucked up, shoving himself further down Viktor throat. Viktor surprisingly took it in stride, opening his mouth wider to accommodate the length. Yuuri moaned loudly as Viktor began to work on his cock, his tongue doing things Yuuri couldn't even describe.

He reached down to run his finger through grey locks. His hair was so soft and so silky. Viktor sighed through his nose and moaned around his cock when he gripped onto hi hair.

Just when Yuuri thought this was the best thing he could ever experience Viktor pressed forward quickly and took the rest of Yuuri's cock into his throat. Yuuri's hand shot out to the side to grasp onto the bedsheets. Yuuri moaned high and loud, and probably ripped the bedsheets within his grasp. Viktor's throat spasmed violently as he tried to swallow and breathe. Yuuri saw stars when Viktor began to move again, bobbing his head up and down on the entirety of Yuuri's length.

"V-viktor wait." Yuuri grabbed Viktors hair again to try to slow him but he only went faster.

When the Russian looked up and winked at him he was done in. He again tried to warn Viktor, to pull him away but it was fruitless. Viktor ignored his protests and took his entire dick into his throat when he came.

"Vkusno!" Yuuri groaned when he heard the bubbly exclamation.

"Viktor that's embarrassing."

"How so?~" Viktor smiled as he crawled back up so they were face to face and pecked him on the cheek.

Yuuri, even in his post orgasmic state still felt the need to reciprocate and attempted to reach down to get Viktor off also. Viktor however, had other plans. When Yuuri's hands reached down to Viktors pelvis he grabbed both of them and smirked devilishly at the other.

"Oh, no, no, no, no Yuuri~ I don't want your hands," Viktor leaned in to whisper into Yuuris ear." I want to come on your dick." Yuuri sucked in a breath sharply through his teeth.

"Viktor I, I just-"

"Hmm? Surely with all that stamina you can get it back up in no time yeah?" Yuuri whined at the idea.

"I never, I mean I haven't-"

"Shh,shh Yuuri," Viktor pressed a finger to Yuuri's lips. "I've got you. Let me do all the work."

The finger against his lips pushed until Yuuri opened his mouth and let it in. Another quickly joined in and Yuuri tried to slather them, to re-enact, at least somewhat, what Victor did. Viktor whined and wrapped his head around his own dick loosely.

"O-Oh Yuuri, next time, next time I want to try your mouth." Yuuri whimpered around Viktors pale fingers and grabbed the other's hips.

Yuuri could feel his cock began to harden again. Viktor took a breath and removed his fingers.

"It may not work the best, but it'll do. I'll just have to be thorough wont I?" Viktor joked before going in to kiss Yuuri.

Yuuri's lips were already parted so Viktor's tongue had no problem dancing into his mouth. The act had some finesse on Viktor's part, that is until he reached around and slowly pushed a finger inside himself. He moaned openly and wetly into Yuuri's mouth as he slowly began to finger himself. Yuuri was definitely hard again now. Viktor noticed if the shit eating smirk was anything to go by, along with the little grinding motion back against his cock.

Viktor grit his teeth as he adde another finger. Yuuri ran his hands soothingly down Viktors thighs and back up to his back. He attempted to distract himself by tracing the knobs of Viktor spine with his fingers. He wasn't exactly sure what else to do with his hands. He was awestruck before by Viktors presence, now he was completely paralyzed under the other as he finger fucked himself open.

Viktor's face and chest were flushed red and the hand that was on his cock was no braced besides Yuuri's head as he tried to keep himself upright. If he was like this with just his fingers Yuuri could even began to imagine what he was going to be like during the actual act. H was panting and grinding back into his own hand, his knuckles occasionally grazing Yuuri's cock. Yuuri was positive at this point Viktor was 3 fingers knuckle deep inside himself.

"Y-yuuri~"

"V-Viktor please,p-please tell me you're ready,please."

"Y-you ready? You want to fuck me?~" Viktor huffed.

"Y-you know I do."

"I-i want to hear you say it."

"I want to fuck you V-Viktor, please-ride me, please." Viktor smiled gleefully and lined Yuuri's cock and slowly lowered himself.

It was a slow, burning stretch. Every inch down was agonizing pleasure for the both of them until Viktor finally bottomed out on top of Yuuri.

"F-fuck Yuuri~ Y-you're so big I-" Viktor cut himself off with a heavy sigh and rotated his hips in a slow grind.

The friction was welcomed and fuck was it good but it wasn't enough. Viktor braced his hands on Yuuri's chest and lifted himself slowly before violently bringing his hips back down. Yuuri gasped and clawed across Viktor's hips, leaving angry red streaks in their wake, as he continued a brutal pace atop Yuuri's dick.

"V-Viktor, s-so good." Viktor smiled and bent forward to kiss Yuuri.

'Kiss' might not have been the right word. The 2 were moaning hotly, loudly, openly into each others mouths.

Viktor shot up right when he shifted angles and hit all the right spots. Viktors jaw slacked as a litany of pleasured sounds left his throat. His head lolled back as he fucked himself faster on Yuuri's cock. Yuuri groaned and grabbed Viktors ass as leverage so that he could fuck up into Viktor somewhat, trying to meet his pace. Viktor nearly screamed at the sudden shift. He slumped forward, fatigue beginning to take over as he attempted to keep the pace with Yuuri.

"Are you close Viktor?" Viktor nodded.

Yuuri tried again to help Viktor get off, and again was thwarted by his hands.

"N-no I told you,I,I want to c-come on your c-cock. I'm going to." Viktor manage to get out.

Yuuri just nodded and returned his hand back to Viktor's ass. Yuuri pressed his feet to the bed and bent his knees, giving him a better stance to thrust up into Viktor. Viktor moaned loudly in delight and leaned back on Yuuri's plush thighs, loosely grabbing onto the pudge of Yuuri's stomach as he was fucked.

"Ch-Christ Yuuri!~" Viktor moaned brokenly, a sloppy grin making its way unto his face.

He leaned forward a bit more and cupped Yuuris breasts again.

"D-do you think m-my cum will make i-it up to your tits?~" Viktor hiccuped, fucking delusional at this point.

Yuuri growled at the comment and worked harder to thrust faster and harder, effectively knocking all balance and rhythm out of Viktor as he collided with his chest. Yuuri mutely noticed that Viktor was whimpering and drooling onto his chest.

"Y-yuuri,I, Im c-!" Viktors back snapped in a straight line as he came between their bellies and chests. Yuuri followed shortly after when he felt Viktor clech up around his dick.

For a moment they just laid there, fucked out of their minds. They were both panting, sweaty messes, and would definitely have to shower soon.

"A-ah Viktor, I didn't mean to, not inside-"

"Oh? You didn't? I meant to~" Viktor smiled hazily, a smile that turned giddy when he sat up some.

"What?"

"My cum did make it up to your chest." Viktor pointed and Yuuri looked down to see that there was indeed a small puddle of cum pooling in between his tits. Yuuri blushed and hid his face in his hands.

"Ahhhh! Yuuri!~ Yuuri you're so cute."

"You're unbelievable."

"Yuuri," Viktor pulled Yuuri's hands away. "Do you believe me now?"

"What?"

"Yuuri~," Viktor laughed. "Have you already forgotten why I did this?"

"Oh,yeah…" Yuuri looked off to the side, "Is that the only reason why you did it?"

Viktor blinked at him owlishly for a moment before smiling sweetly at the other.

"Of course not Yuuri, I care for you immensely. I had hope this would've come after being together for awhile, but," Viktor ran a couple fingers through Yuuri's brunette hair. "When you talked down to yourself, I just can't help myself. I needed to do something, and I couldn't hold back anymore."

"After a while? Does that mean…?"

"That I want to date you?" Yuuri nodded. "I would want nothing more Yuuri." Viktor kissed Yuuri gently.

"We should probably get washed up soon, we've gotten pretty messy. It's a good thing your family own an onsen." Yuuri laughed at that then choked on the abrupt realization.

It was the middle of the day.

They had customers

His family was up, awake, and walking about.

"Yuuri?"

"It's the middle of the day, the onsen is open to customer, family's awake." Yuuri's face paled

"...Maybe they didn't hear us." Viktor offered

As soon as he spoke the sentence came a loud knock on the door.

"Hey! If you guys are done lunch is ready. Mom says she doesn't mind Viktor and you, but would prefer if you guys would keep the noise to a minimum, the customers were a bit weirder out." Yuuri glanced over at Viktor and was surprised to see the elder have enough sense to be embarrassed. "Also congrats on the sex Yuuri, Vik if you hurt him, Ill end you." Mari finished and pattered off down the hall.

"Oh my god…"

"Well...at least they approve.."

"Viktor."

"It'll be ok Yuuri."

Yuuri didn't know about that, but when he glanced down at Viktor who was glowing, pale and ethereal in the low light of his room, with color burned blue eyes staring down him, he felt a strange sense of peace and happiness he hadn't for a long time.

It was going to be ok, more than ok.


End file.
